Star Wars: The Eco Unleashed
by The Dark J Avenger
Summary: Star Wars:The Force Unleashed/Jak II x-over When Starkiller Galen Marek is teleported into Jak's world he finds himself which a choice: Will he help the Underground defeat the Baron and return to the New Republic? Or will he again serve Vader?CH.1 UP!


Hey folks! This is going to be my second crossover for Fan !

I am still working on my previous crossover, Daxter meets 101 Dalmatians.

But now I will start a new fic.

Here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or Jak and Daxter

They belong respectfully to LucasArts and Naughty Dog…

Star Wars : The Eco Unleashed

(A TFU/Jak II X-over)

CHAPTER. 1

Darth Vader walked over to the dead body of his former Apprentice Starkiller (Galen Marek), "He is dead!," Vader said. "Then he is more Powerful than ever….He was meant to root out the Rebels!," The Emperor replied looking down at Galen's body. "But now we know who they are…I will hunt them down and destroy them, like you always intended master." "You must be relentless Lord Vader if even a single Rebel survives, this alliance we out willingly created….Will be our undoing," The Emperor said at last as he walked back to his ship.

Vader disappeared with the Emperor after a few minutes. Galen Marek opened his eyes and gasped, he felt his heart pounding against his chest. _I'm…alive?_, Galen said in his mind. _I survived that explosion….How is that possible?… _. Galen got up, he saw his Lightsaber on the ground and picked it up and clipped it to his belt. He didn't feel The Emperor or Vader's presence anywhere aboard the ship but he did feel the presence of several Imperial Stormtroopers heading in his direction.

Galen quickly sprang to one of the turbo lifts which took him down to a hangar, there he saw an Imperial Shuttle, but no one was aboard. Two Stormtroopers were guarding the entrance to the ship.

Galen took his chance and silently used the Force to manipulate the troopers minds. The two Stormtroopers shot each other and both killed themselves. Galen snuck onto the Shuttle and launched out of the Hangar Bay.

Galen's Shuttle went into Hyperspace, but then something went wrong the ship was jerked out of hyperspace and Galen was heading towards an unknown planet he had never seen before.

The planet itself was orbiting around a green star. Galen had no choice but to land the Shuttle.

Galen entered the atmosphere, he managed to find a suitable landing spot. He landed next to what looked a fortress of some sort. Galen got out of the shuttle when suddenly he was spotted by a man with long ears who had tattoos on his face, he wore a light combat suit with a strange insignia. The man was accompanied by two soldiers who wore red armor and also had long ears with rifles in their arms.

"You! Stop right where you are," The man said as he pointed his gun at Galen. " Men take him away! The Baron will surely execute this intruder!" Galen ignited his Lightsaber, " Try it and it'll be the last mistake you make!," He said as he raised his saber into his backhand stance. " Men, let's teach this intruder how we deal with Metal Head scum!," The man said at last. The Two soldiers fired their blasters but Galen effortlessly deflected each shot back at them. Galen leapt in the air and called upon the Force to lift one of the Guards, he then threw his Lightsaber, the saber cut the guard in half and returned to Galen's hand.

Galen made a ball of Force energy and unleashed a massive fan of Force Lightning electrocuting the remaining guard who then fell to the ground dead. "Who the hell are you?!," The man asked.

"My name is Galen Marek, I am the former apprentice of Darth Vader," Galen said, his Lightsaber still in ready position. "I am Erol the assistant to Baron Praxis, the ruler of Haven City! Make no mistake Galen, the Baron will have you! I promise you!," Erol said as he retreated back to the palace.

Galen shut off his Lightsaber, he continued to walk toward the slums of Haven City.

"I must discover what planet this is…And try to get back to the New Republic!,"

Jak was still strapped to his torture bench, "Ding! Ding!…Third floor, Body chains, Roach Food, Torture Devices!… Hey buddy ya seen any heroes around here?," The Orange animal said as he landed on Jak's chest, "Jak! It's me…Daxter!," Daxter began, "Well that's fine hello, I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail…Literally, to save you! I've been lookin' for you for two years…Say something just this once!," " I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!," Jak yelled. Daxter covered his mouth, "Shh…Right now we gotta get you out of here, let me figure out the security locks on the chair so I can…!" Jak screamed and broke off the restraints holding him his eyes were black and his hair turned grayish-white, claws came out of his hands, horns out of his head. The dark creature started walking over to Daxter.

"Jak?…Easy now….Easy buddy it's…It's you're old pal Daxter remember?!," Daxter said as he covered his face. Jak was about to attack Daxter when he stopped, "Daxter?…" Jak said returning to his normal state. "What the heck as that?! Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off!," Daxter began, "Come on Tall, Dark, and Gruesome, we're outta here…I brought you some new threads put 'em on!" Daxter hopped on Jak's shoulder and they were off.

Jak and his sidekick escaped the prison, "We're free Jak! Thanks to me, nice to breathe some fresh air huh? We'll get that Baron Praxis guy all right!," Daxter said at last. Galen Marek saw an old man and a boy, _They might be of some help…._, Galen thought. Galen started to walk over to them.

He then saw a man with long ears, who had greenish-yellow hair, wore a blue vest with a metal shoulder pad, and had badge pants and brown boots. On his shoulder was some type of orange animal who wore pilot's goggles on his head and black fingerless gloves on his hands/paws.

" Excuse me," Galen said to the old man. The old man looked at the man with the animal and to Galen. "Hello strangers my name is Kor may I help…," The old man's sentence was cut when Jak said, "You look like a reasonably smart man…Tell me where the hell am I?" Daxter looked at Galen and said, "Uh…Sorry he's new to the whole conversation thing!," Galen was surprised at the animal's ability to talk.

"You can talk?!," Galen asked. "'Course I can buddy! The name's Daxter AKA Orange Lightning!," Daxter said introducing himself. "I am Galen Marek," Galen replied. "I'm Jak don't get in my way or I'll kill you!," Jak said at last. "Now tell me old man where am I?!," Jak snapped at Kor.

"Well my angry young friend you are a guest of his majesty Baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Haven City," Kor said. "I was just a "Guest" in the good Baron's prison," Jak replied.

"Inside a cell…Or inside a city, walls surround us both, we are all his prisoners!," Kor began, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time but…I'd move on if I were you! Guards came marching toward the group, "By order of his grand eminence Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is under arrest for suspicion of protecting Underground warriors… Surrender and Die!," The commander told the group.

"Um…Excuse me sir…." Daxter began, "Don't you mean surrender…. OR DIE?!"

"Not in this city, protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you," Kor responded as he backed up from the guards.

Galen ignited his Lightsaber, the blue blade hummed deeply. Tons of Guards started surrounding Galen pointing their shock guns ready to give Galen a little taste of death. Galen smirked and leapt curling into a ball and gathering the Force within him. Galen unleashed Force Repulse as he blew the guards away with a massive shockwave of Force energy. While the guards were still in midair Galen used the Force and Lightning surged from his hands Shocking the guards to their deaths. Daxter's jaw dropped when he saw Galen's attack. Jak on the other hand was in his Dark Jak state slicing through the hordes of Guards, Blood spilled everywhere as the guards screamed with pain. Jak leapt in midair and slammed his fist in the ground.

The guards flew and fell to their deaths. Galen spotted the cargo ship that was carrying the Guards who kept coming from it. Galen once again called upon the Force to combine Force Lightning while he started spinning the craft. At the last second Galen used his powers to crush the ship completely he then slammed the wreckage to the ground and the crunched ship exploded in a big fiery blast! There were still a few more Guards coming his way as he switched back on his Lightsaber and used the Force to lift the remaining guards off the ground and at last he threw his Lightsaber as it clean swiped all 3 of the Guards heads off.

Jak finished off his portion of them and returned to his normal self. "That was cool, do it again!," Daxter began, "Your powers were even more awesome Galen!" "Thank you for the comment um….," Galen said forgetting the Ottsel's name. "It's Daxter," Daxter reminded him. "Daxter…Right Sorry," Galen apologized. "Hey no problem!," Daxter replied. "Something's happening to me, something he did…I can't control it," Jak said at last. "Very impressive," Kor began. "Uh…You okay Jak?," Daxter asked.

"What you did was very brave," Kor continued, "This child is important. "This kid?! He looks kinda scruffy," Daxter said walking over to the boy. A Krimson Guard ship flew overhead as a guard said "You are in a restricted zone, move along!,"

"Thank you for your help but I must get this boy to safety," Kor said. "Hey! What about us?!," Daxter asked in a annoyed tone. Kor continued, "There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis, it's leader the shadow could use fighters like you, go to the slums, find a dead end near the city wall…Ask for Torn he can help you." With those last words Kor and the kid had vanished.

That's Chapter.1 guys! Hope you liked it! R&R! J


End file.
